Lovely Music
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: A series of songfics and drabbles filled with ROBRAE! R&R T to be safe Warning: some stories are AU others are not.
1. Something More

I refuse to give up writing my cousin, aunt, and grandparents wouldnt have want'd me to stop so I wont give in! FLAMERS DO YOUR WORST TO ME! I ALREADY GOT FLAMED AT SCHOOL BY WRITING WHAT I BELIEVE IN AND I WONT STOP! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE S'MORES! (drools at the thought of s'mores YUM) So flame me i want a snack._** also this oneshot is AU**_

**Something important/POV**

_lyrics_

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cafe in Jump City<em> Ravens POV**

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare_

I walked into my favorite cafe expecting nothing out of the ordinary. I scanned the cafe looking for a seat, when I locked eyes with a beautiful stormy blue. The person who owned them had jet black hair, and a good build by the look of it. He seemed around my age give or take a year or two. I smiled slightly as he examined myself. I was used to men looking at me with lust, desire, but he wasn't he was looking at me like I was a human being.

_I didn't know quite what to say (aaah)_

_Sometimes words get in the way_

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

I walked over, a little hesitant, to his table. He smiled at me an obvious invitation to sit. I sat down and our eyes met again. I couldn't pull them away it seemed like hours when it was really minutes. I extended my hand and said my name Raven.

He grasped my hand, and I felt electiricity flow through us. "Robin" he replied. I nodded processing this new information.

"What are you doing here? This place is more for goths and punks. You seem more like a jock than anything else." I asked curiously.

He smiled and laughed at my statement. "I'm not a jock though I could easily be one. I'm however am a punk, go figure princess." He said cockily.

"Don't call me princess." I growled at him, though it seemed to intensify his humor.

"Why? You seem cute when you get angry at me calling you something as trivial as princess. How about cutie or dark angel?" He said more amused then before.

"NO" I huffed before continueing. "No cutie, and as for the dark angel thing I'm more of a deadly dark angel." I said smirking at the end.

"Whatever you say Rae. How about we go for a walk?" He asked me, I was slightly shocked at his forwardness.

"What the hell? Why not?'' I said before following him out of the cafe.

_In black in white I read the screen_

_All the lines and in between_

_Then your message on the phone_

_I save to hear when I'm all alone_

_And now I know just what to say (ahhh)_

_This doesn't happen everyday_

We walked around the park for a while before stopping to sit at a bench. We watched the world around us not really caring about it. While we sat and watched, we decided to talk. We turned out to many things that we both liked. Meeting someone like this it didn't happen everyday.

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

He asked me for a ride home, which I gladly accepted. I wasn't shocked to see a motorcycle. I loved riding on them ever since I was little. Iwrapped my arms around his waist quickly. I swear I could see a smile on his face when I did that. Since we weren't wearing helmets. We soon got to my house and we exchanged numbers. Something I would never do.

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

_Something More. Something More. (na na na na na na na yeah)_

_We would be something more_

_Something more something more_

I layed in bed thinking of the day. I smiled as I remembered how smoothly it went. Naturally almost. Like we had done this many times before and had known each other forever. It was as if we were something more...or meant to be something more.

_I know we're both young_

_But we know how we feel_

_We know what is false_

_And we know what is real._

I know I'm young but it seems like love. Butterflies in my stomach, the stumble of words, and the getting lost in his eyes. I knew these signs were ones of love though I never thought it would happen to me. I smiled now knowing the feelings I had for him. I knew a false kind of love and this wasn't it. I think he knows it's real too. And to think I fell in love with him in one glance.

_I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

Since I couldn't sleep I got up, got dressed, and went outside for a walk. I ended up in the park, I walked over to one of the benches and saw someone sitting there. I smiled when I saw who it was.

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

I sat down next to him, causing him to look up in surprise, I smiled.

"Hi Robin." I greeted politely. He nodded but smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep, so I walked around and ended up here. What about you?" He replied.

"Same" we sat in comfortable silence.

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

He suddenly put his arm around me. I layed my head on him unconsciously. We decided it was time to go home so he walked me home, to ensure my safety. I smiled as we said goodnight. He kissed my forehead and in return I kissed his cheek. We both blushed and he walked away after saying bye.

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

Yeah we would be something more. I thought as I watched him walk off. I walked inside and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>YAHOO! I FINISHED I FINISHED! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) REVIEW unless u want to make me sadder then i already am<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. According To You

Ok this song is called 'According to You' by Orianthi

_Lyrics_

**POV/something important**

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower Main Room<em> Ravens POV**

I looked at my boyfriend, Beastboy. He treated me as if I wasn't even special just a shiny new toy to brag about to others. When I was with Robin it was totally different. His attention was only on me. Three days ago he said he loved me and he would give me all the time I'd ever needed to accept the fact. I stood up and looked at Beastboy, since we were the only ones in the tower because they went to see the Titans East, whatever I was going to say to him wouldn't cause a scene like it would have if the others were here.

"What now Raven?" He asked me.

"I want to talk about our relationship." I stated glaring at him. A fight was gonna start soon.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I cant do anything right_

"Whatever" He responded I got mad an fast.

"I guess you think I'm stupid, useless, and I can't do anything right?"

"You got it babe." He slipped. He quickly tried to recover from what he said. "I mean your everything to me baby." I rolled my eyes.

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

"Yeah right I bet you think I'm so difficult and hard to please too." I yelled.

"Well you are. You don't hug me or kiss me if I give you a goddamn thing." He yelled back. "You change your mind all the fucking time that its too stressful."

_I'm a mess_

_In a dress_

_Cant show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life according to you_

_According to you_

I was shocked so I yelled at him again. "What are my other cons to you then huh?"

"You look fat in aa dress, your a mess, and you couldn't show up on time, even if it was to save a life, even yours."

"That's all according to you though."

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful Incredible_

_He cant get me out of his head._

I remembered Robin telling me I was beautiful, incrediable. With our bond I could read his thoughts, and they never once wavered from me. Never on anyone not Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy. Not anyone but me, always on me.

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistable_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I dont feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

"Robin says I'm funny irresistable. Hell, I'm always in his head. According to him I'm everything he ever wanted. You know everything is opposite. Your supposed to say I'm beautiful, incrediable, funny, or irrestable. I'm supposed to be on your mind all the time, **not** Starfire. I don't even feel like stopping it, he loves me for everything I'm not to you.

"You went into my mind?" He asked bewildered. I smirked then said I didn't but he just comfirmed me of my suspicions.

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you cant take me any place_

"According to you I'm boring from reading my books. Moody because I'm not aloud to show too much emotion. And apparently we can't go anywhere because of that!" I exclaimed. I watched Beastboy flinch under all my yells he knew they were true.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cuz I always give it away_

_Im the girl with the worst attention span_

_You the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you According to you_

"You have no humor so I don't even know why I **try** to laugh at your jokes. You don't even have much of an attention span, and I have to put up with that." I continued yelling.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful Incredible_

_He cant get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistable_

_Everything he ever wanted_

I smiled as I thought of Robin. I laughd bitterly as Beastboy tried to stop me from thinking of Robin. But he was the only thing on my mind at the moment. Before I could think of a relationship with him. I was forced into a kiss with Beastboy, who might I add was holding me firmly so i couldn't get away.

_Everything is opposite_

_I dont feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

_According to you_

I used my powers to push him off me. The decided it was time to decide between Robin or Beastboy.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like Im not hated oh no_

_Why cant you see me through his eyes_

_Its to bad your making me decide_

"Beastboy I need to feel appreciated, not hated. Why can't you see me through Robin's eyes? Too bad your making me decide."

_But according to me_

_Your stupid_

_Your useless_

_And cant do anything right_

"I decided your useless, lazy, and stupid. You can't comfort anyone and you mess everything up."

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful Incredible_

_He cant get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistable_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I dont feel like stopping it_

_Babe Ill tell you what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

_According to you_

_You, You_

"We are done Beastboy. Go to Starfire I don't care anymore." I said smiling to myself for doing this. It felt as if the weight from my heart was lifted.

_According to you_

_You, You_

_According to you_

_Im stupid Im useless_

_I can't do anything right_

I walked out and went to the garage since I heard an engine knowing it was the Titans. I saw Robin and smiled. The others went upstairs but Robin and I didn't move.

"Have you ugh thought it over yet Rae?" Robin asked me nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes" was all I said before I walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked I knew. I told him I loved him, and we bacame a couple. I told what happened while they were away and all Robin did was smile and laugh. All I knew was one thing this was what a relationship should be. Not full of worries and put-downs. But full of happiness and comfort. I suddenly realized the future had turned really bright.

* * *

><p>:) YAY ITS DONE FINALLY<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	3. Skater Boy

The song is 'Skater Boy' by Avril Lavigne. Rob/Rae/Star._** AU oneshot**_

_Lyrics_

**Something Important/POV**

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Robin on his motorcycle through Jump<em> City Robins POV**

I drove around the city not caring about the world for a second. A girl was in a her car waiting for the green light. She was from my high school her red hair staying in place since there was no wind at the moment either. Kori Anders also known as Starfire or Star to her friends. I had to admit she was a little hot.

_He was a boy she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk she did ballet_

_What more can I say_

I talked to her after she got out of her car. I got to blush quite a few times and it was fun doing so. I was a punk though and she did cheerleading those types don't mix well in a relationship. Do they? Eh what more could I say, I could at least try.

_He wanted her she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem wit his baggy clothes_

I wanted her and even though she'd never tell, I knew she wanted me as well. But all her prissy friends stuck-up their noses at me. Saying I was a disgrace people everywhere. They had a huge problem with my clothes though. I shook my head baggy or tight who cares? As long as your comfortable then its all the same to me.

_Cause he was skater boy_

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

__She needed to come back down to Earth.__

She left me because I was a skater boy. She said good-bye to me. I guess I wasn't good enough for her. Whatever. It was her fault who knows maybe me and my band will be famous one day. Sure she had a pretty face but she needed to come back down to Earth.

**_Starfires home _Starfires POV**

_Five years from now she sits at home._

_Feeding the baby she's all alone_

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees_

Five years ago I had turned down that skater boy Robin. I admit he was cute. Definately date worthy, but since he was a punk it would have never worked. My reputation would have been destroyed. As I sit at home all alone, I fed my child of two years. I decided to watch TV I flipped to the music channel and saw the last person I expected to see on it.

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

_She calls up her friends they already know_

_And they all have tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

Robin was rocking on MTV. I called up my friends they already knew. They said they had tickets to his next show and asked me to come. I immediately agreed. Maybe I could win his heart back and have him by **my **side. Of course he wouldn't be aloud near any girls afterwords. I was watching the boy I turned down he had skill, that was clearly shown. I looked up at him starting to have my old feelings for him come back. He would be my skater boy.

_Cause he was skater boy_

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

I said see ya later to him, I'll admit that was the stupidest mistake of my life. Now I have a chance to win him back and I'm not going to waste it.

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth_

_Cause he was skater boy_

He's a superstar and has a guitar. Who wouldn't want him now. My pretty face knows what he's worth, and thats because he's a skater boy. And I hope he'll be mine.

**_Backstage at Robins Concert_ Ravens POV**

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see_ what he's worth

I saw my boyfriend singing and playing his guitar. I loved watching him. We had gotten together three years ago. I watched his band play at one of the clubs down town and brought him to the music studio that I worked for. I saw a girl near the front row with red hair and green eyes. I knew it was Kori Anders his former crush. My cue came on and I walked onto the stage singing my parts while Robin played on, watching my every single move.

_Sorry girl but missed you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends._

The song kinda was meant for her she gave up on him now he's mine. Tough luck if you think you can get him back now. A little sad for her, I admit I feel bad for her, but I'll never let him go.

_To bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

To bad that she couldn't see the man he was inside. He's not a boy, he's a man. He's more then meets the eye. And me I don't see Robin from the** Titans, **I see the soul thats inside. He's my other half and I am his. We both have the same interests mostly, and the same dislikes mostly. I see the man that he won't show on the outside. You would have to look inside of him to see it.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love heaven you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

He is just a guy and I'm a girl. We were partners in crime, music, and love. Heaven knows it and we rock it. We hold on to the other as we make the others life so much better to just to see our other half. He is mine and I'm his and that will stay like that forever.

_Ya I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

He kissed me at the end of the concert, much to many womens, and some guys dislike. We had to go back to the studio to sing the song we wrote about a girl named Kori Anders. He's my punk, my skater boy, my Robin.

_Ya I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

We walked out and drove to our apartment after we recorded the song. I loved him, he loved me, we were in perfect harmony. And no one will be able to destroy that.

* * *

><p>I kinda thought this was a good chapter...eh but i think i could of done better...so review.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	4. Won't Let You Go

Hi people another songfic...wont let you go by christian alexanda hope ya like_** ATTENTION THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND WHO WENT THROUGH A NASTY FIRST FIGHT ADN THE ENDING WAS BASED ON THEIRS. CHRISTINA IM GLAD YOU 2 R BACK TOGETHER. AND I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU R READING THIS EVEN IF YOUR IN A DIFFERENT STATE. LAUGHING AND CRYING AT THIS DEDICATION. MISS YA!**_

**POV**

_Lyrics_

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV<strong>

_Baby I know you understand_

_I'm doing the best I can_

_I'm just trying to be your man_

_Ill always watch ur back for you_

We had just gotten into a fight. More specifically our first nasty, horrible fight. Words were thrown dangerously and used cruelly. She used my parents deaths against me and I used her father against her. It should never have happened. I know she understands my overprotectiveness, and that I'll always watch out for her. I just want to be hers, and hers only. How the hell it got to our parents is beyond me though.

_For many reasons things have changed and nothing even feels the same_

_Tell me how we got this way_

_How did we get to this place_

_I never in my life thought that we'd end up this way_

That stupid fight changed everything, why can't I explain why it happened though. Now we are holding onto a thread in our relationship. It was all Aqualads fault anyway...flirting with my girlfriend. She may have ignored it but ugh why can't I just say sorry to her. Right my stupid ego, and huge stubborness.

_Cause' I was just so in love with you_

_And now it feels so different_

_Like everything has changed_

_Shorty why can't we talk about it I don't know what to do_

I walked to my room thinking of our good memories. Like Raven pulling pranks on Beastboy on April Fools Day. I laughed at the memories, sighed at the sad ones, and got upset after or fight and slightly angry. I don't know what to do without her. Everything is going to change and be different now. Why? Why did we have to fight?

_Cause we don't even talk anymore (no we don't)_

_And im feeling so much different than before_

_And it feels like my whole life is crashing down_

_But you know (I still love you) I wont let you go_

Everything feels different, my life feels like there's no purpose, just a sad, empty feeling. Without Raven my whole life is crashing down, and the thing is it has only been one hour since it happened. I love her, and if we break up I won't be able to let her go.

_I never know what to expect_

_How bad are we gone let this get_

_You haven't listened to me yet_

_I tried to talk this out with you_

I looked across from my door and looked at the name plate. Raven. I should apologize and speak out my actions to her, but shouldn't she already know why. Then again she hasn't listened to me yet. I wouldn't know what to expect, but I'll try to talk this problem out with her.

_I sorta just gave up on us_

_But relationships are built in trust I don't trust you anyway_

_How did we get to this place_

_I never in my life thought that we'd end up this way_

I knocked on her door. She opened up a few minutes later. I saw her eyes were filled with tears, but I knew she would never let them fall. I don't want to give up on us. Besides relationships are built in trusts. I trust her to be faithful, I just don't know what to think anymore.

"Raven please listen to me" I pleaded with her. I knew I probably looked pathetic, but I loved her.

"I can't Robin relationships are built in trust and you know that. Why can't you trust me to be faithful? You know what just leave me alone for now" She told me sadly, I could tell I really hurt her. Then she closed her door. I walked over to mine an layed on my bed facing the ceilling.

_Cause' I was just so in love with you_

_And now it feels so different_

_Like everything has changed_

_Shorty why can't we talk about it I don't know what to do_

I fell for her hard and now I'm paying the price. I can barely think coherently without her. She was my sunshine, my lovely sunshine. And now she was taken away...by me.

_Cause we don't even talk anymore (no we don't)_

_And im feeling so much different than before_

_And it feels like my whole life is crashing down_

_But you know (I still love you) I wont let you go_

_If we stop for a minute Just to talk for a minute_

_Baby you and I Can somehow try to keep where it used to be_

_Change is unneeded __Can you be more understanding_

I heard a knock on my door. It was timid, soft, I knew who it was immediately. Raven. I walked to my door with a small gleam of hope coming forward. Even though it was a nasty fight, I won't ever love another. I opened up the door to see Raven she asked if she could come in. I nodded and opened the door more for her to come in. Once she was in I closed the door, and locked it.

"Robin, what is your side of the story?" She asked me.

"I was jealous." I said simply.

"Why? Why didn't you trust me?"

"I-I don't know. I was just scared for a second that you were enjoying the attention he was giving you and that you'd leave me for him." I said sighing lightly.

"I don't understand"

"You're not listening to me. Well you are but ugh. Me and Aqua have a rivalry over you can't you see that?" I fumed.

"No I can't, but I have one thing to ask you. Do you want to still be together?" She asked me timidly, I nodded in responce, forgetting her earlier answer. "Ok but we might have to change somethings." She said finally.

I shook my head before saying "Changes aren't needed Rae. We just need to talk to each other a little more. So we could be more understanding."

_Don't you cry (I'M crying over you)_

_All of this is killing me_

_Cause we don't even talk anymore (no we don't)_

_And im feeling so much different than before (feeling so much different)_

_And it feels like my whole life is crashing down_

She started to cry slightly and I held her as she tried to calm herself down. I knew we weren't officially together yet, so I had to wait. All of this was killing me the suspence in knowing that our relationship was hanging by a thread practically.

_But you know (I still love you) I wont let you go_

_Cause we don't even talk anymore (no we don't)_

_And im feeling so much different than before_

She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled too knowing all was forgiven. We shared I love yous til she fell asleep on my chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around her before getting lost in my own thoughts. This feeling was totally different but this time I liked it.

_And it feels like my whole life is crashing down_

_But you know (I still love you) I wont let you go_

_I never in my life thought that we end up this way Cuz I was just so in love with you..._

I looked at her sleeping form once more before letting sleep overtake me. I loved her with all my heart and now that we were together again. I would make sure to never let her go again. I thought before falling asleep with my Raven in my arms.

* * *

><p>YAY a chapter is done finally...Review and I hoped you liked the song. AKA check out the song its sadish but really good. Also I need more songs and the artists name. if ya have a fav song ill probly do a chappy bout it :) just tell me the artists name and the song BYE! :)<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel :)

PS DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Smile

_**Attention i just got my first flame and i thought it would be amusing to see what you guys thought of it. here it is be a guy that said his name was hello.**_

_**waht the hell do you think your doing this story is a peice of shit who gives a shit about robrae bbrae and robstar are forever thats how the producers wrote it and thats how it should stay you should respect it bitch. you must be a whore if your writing this shit. why dont you do me a favor and jump down a whole and die no one would give a shit anyway. go to hell and who gives a shit about ur friends feelings christy or christa whatever who cares about your bitch of a friend. hope you die a very painful death and u convert to the right side and DELETE you goddamn robrae stories.**_

Well Mr. Hello i got news for you call me a bitch all you want and wish for me to die. I dont care if your such a **bbrae fan and robstar fan and seem to hate **robrae fics then what the **hell** are you doing reading **robrae** stories. if your looking for a satisfaction of seeing me give up. well i got news for you that i wont give up on wat i believe in. and when your trying to insult my friends at least have enough **respect** to spell their name correctly on a review other than that i have one last thing to say and that is **ROBRAE FOREVER**! AND thanks for the s'mores anyone want some?

well now that my rant is over this song is called 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne

_Lyrics_

**Pov**

_**flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV<strong>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_oh-oh_

I walked outside with a shirt saying what the hell and regular torn up jeans. As I walked I saw a broken up glass heart. I knew immediately Richard, my boyfriend, left it there. He knew I was a crazy chick, and I do whatever I want. He knows I loose control a lot and yet at the same time so does he.

_But you dont really give a shit_

_You go with it_

_Go with it_

_Go with it_

As long as we don't flirt with anyone else our relationship is fine, perfect, whatever you want to call it. He only gives his attention to me and vice-versa. I kept walking and found another piece of the heart on a couples table. As soon as it was gone they started smiling.

_Cause you're fucking crazy_

_Rock & Roll_

_You said hey whats your name_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

He's crazy and I thats why I love him. I remembered how we met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I was walking around the park while listening to my Ipod. I was listening to Smile by Avril Lavigne. Suddenly I bumped into someone and went from my own little world to reality. I looked into who I bumped into and looked him over. He had messy jet black hair, peircing stormy blue eyes and perfect teeth. He wore a black and red shirt and black jeans with a chain attached. Nice a punk.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asked me his voice like honey to me. I was shocked with myself for not answering immediately and scaring him off. It took one look and it seemed that I changed that's great just great.

"Raven, yours?"

"Richard"

I nodded and gave him a piece of paper, with my number on it. Then I walked away.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked calling out to me.

I turned around before answering "To call me."

Then I left.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah you said hey and since that day<em>

_You stole my heart_

_And your the one to blame_

_Yeah and thats why I smile_

He stole my heart and he's the one to blame. He's the only reason I smile anymore. I found another piece by a girls food stand. She looked upset so I took the piece and left. I looked back to find her smiling and a boy talking to her. I laughed slightly and wished her the best of luck.

_Its been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right._

_And now you turn it all around & suddenly your all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

Nothing had ever felt right after my parents died, and Richard he pointed me in the right irection. Now I had friends who could make me smile, though not as much as Richard. Everything felt so right and perfect now. He turned it all around and made life better for me. Without even realizing it.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you_

_What did you put in my drink_

_I remember making out and then_

_Oh-Oh_

I kept walking finding more shards on the way. I suddenly saw one in a mans hat. This one was different from the others though it said 'You almost there Rae.' I laughed to myself when I read the pet name he gave me. I loved it, and hated it at the same time. I kept following his little broken pieces of the hearts til I came to the park.

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said hey whats your name_

I saw him sitting on a bench, watching me. I smiled and walked over to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I wrapped them around his neck.

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey and since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And your the one to blame_

"Enjoy the search Rae?" He asked me already knowing my answer.

"Besides having to do a scavenger hunt. I liked it." I responded nomally.

_Yeah and thats why I smile_

_Its been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right._

_And now you turn it all around & suddenly your all I need_

He smiled at my responce, yeah this felt so right. He's all I'll ever need, that's for sure. He dragged me out of the park and to his motorcycle. I hopped on behind him. He started it up and started to drive. We drove around the city. Not giving a care in the world.

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

_You know that Im a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

I told him I wanted to go home, to which he complied. He was going to leave, but before he could I dragged him in. We watched some movies and fell asleep.

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that Im a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

When we woke up, I felt the urge to kiss him so I did. He woke up a minute later smiling goofily at me. I gave him the shards of the heart he made me find and I watched him put it together.

_And that why I smile its been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right._

_And now you turn it all around & suddenly your all I need_

The heart was big and red, it total it was cute. I watched him walk out of the room with the shard in hand. The come back and give me the heart. On it ir read 'Richard and Raven forever together.' I smiled at him.

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason the reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

I kissed him. He took the heart form me and put it behind me then kissed me. When we broke apart, I smiled a very special smile that was only meant for him.

* * *

><p>I've been obsessed with this song for i bit love it :) review oh and flame he again I dare you! besides I love s'mores :) and IM HUNGRY! 1 new story for bakugan if people are interested look at my profile to read it. and 2 updates in 2 days im on a roll. bet it off chapters are almost done 2 people ill be updating it soon so watch out for it. Im starting to write for different show i used to watch like code lyoko, bakugan, teen titans maybe harry potter...you get the point<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	6. Feel The Light

feel the light by britt nicole a request from _**to lazy to log in**_ :) here you go i liked that song (sorry it took so long lookk at chp 10 in Brother and Sister VS The Prophecy) ok so this a little different...

**Something important/POV**

_lyrics_

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV <em>At The Beach On Titans Island<em>**

Robin and I were talking as usual. His arm around me protectively, and I was ok with it. My head on his shoulder resting, eyes slightly droopy. I was used to nights like this. Yeah, we are dating. Jeez, is that so hard to believe. Anyway we were as of now talking about life without being superheroes. Citizens. The word to me it seemed foreign, yet at the same time welcoming. Just then Robin asked if I would run away with him. I was shocked, I could barely think coherently.

I looked at Robin for a moment before looking away. I just didn't understand his idea, his mind at the moment. I was so confused. Did I wish to run away with him or stay in the one place where I have felt at home. I had no idea. I knew love and home was wherever he was, but still.

I saw his smile falter slightly as if anxious to know my answer. Truthfully. I was scared to give him my answer to. I felt like I was stealing your smile. It wouldn't be his fault, but mine. I'm not sure if I was ready to...leave. Shame fills me when I realize I don't have an answer he may want.

His heart was silent awaiting my answer. Like it was his only life line left. I didn't want to say the truth to him, but at the same time I couldn't hurt him with a lie. I made a decision. It would scare the hell out of me, if he took this the wrong way. I looked at him again and I new I had to tell the truth...no matter how much I wouldn't want to. Even if I wanted to hide it.

"Robin" I sighed "I don't know. I feel so at home here and I just don't want to leave helping others behind either." His face fell slightly.

"I knew you would say something like that Rae. Its just ugh let me ask you this. If you could run away with anyone **anyone **who would it be?" He asked me almost desperately.

I though about it before saying one word. "You"

"Well that's a relief. Same to you Rae, same to you." he said sighing happily. I smiled before singing a song that seemed to just fit this moment. Or the previous.

_Today Today you wanna run away now_

_You break try to keep it together love_

_Love is all you need_

_You're a queen but you've never known it_

_Cause life has come and left you blinded_

_Stole your smile left you crying_

_Its not your fault_

_But shame is all you got now_

_Your heart is tangled up in silence_

_Its time to let go and feel the light_

_You'll find your not alone_

_I know its easier to hide_

_But you gotta let go and feel the light_

_Let go and feel the light_

_Be brave, brave_

_Waters all around you_

_I'll stay I'll keep you from sinking down_

_Love love is on your side_

_Its stronger than you'll ever know_

_So many years of quiet_

_Building up like a fire inside_

_You're feelin' like you gotta let it now_

_Just let it out_

_Your heart is tangled up in silence_

_Its time to let go and feel the light_

_You'll find your not alone_

_I know its easier to hide_

_But you gotta let go and feel the light_

_Let go and feel the light_

_How did you get here_

_You're locked inside of all this fear_

_Inside you're crying out_

_Your mind's at war_

_Get out, get out and live for more_

_There's so much more_

_Live for more_

_Your heart is tangled up in silence_

_Its time to let go and feel the light_

_You'll find your not alone_

_I know its easier to hide_

_But you gotta let go and feel the light_

_Let go and feel the light_

_Be brave, brave_

_Waters all around you_

_I'll stay I'll keep you from sinking down_

Robin smiled at me when I finished.

"Why sing that song Rae?" He asked a little confused.

I shrugged what could I really say. "It just felt like it was the perfect time to sing that. Or maybe I was just being random either way I like it." I replied.

"I like it to Rae. And I think you were being random." He said smirking.

"Whatever" I objected to what he thought though. He was being brave by asking me an impossibly hard question and as he says I'm his light. And he feels it everyday both me and the sun. He's silent and his heart is to when I'm usually not around and I totally believed that. I loved him and I would always help him feel the light.

* * *

><p>ok i thought this was sweet...wait 3 chapters in 2 days YAY I MIGHT BE GETTING OVER WRITERS BLOCK YAHOO! u kno the reasons for late updating if not then look at do i know you or brother and sister vs the prophecy on the newest chapters for the reasons.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	7. This Ones For The Girls

**Couldnt resist putting this chapter up. hope u like REVIEW!**

**Something important/POV**

_lyrics_

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV <em>Thirteen Year Old Rachel (REMEMBER RAVEN=RACHEL)<em>**

I was standing by the stage to my schools music competition. Waiting to be called up. I was totally scared on the inside, but kept a straight face on the outside. I was terrified to sing in front of so many people. But I would never let antone know that. To my complete relief I had a straight face on. I picked out the song with my mom and it was something that could relate to me and every girl and women in this room. I just hope I did good and didn't make a fool of myself. It was only three more turns and then it would be mine, the director told me. I nodded my head understandingly. A minute later my best friend was next to me. Trying to calm me down, since he knew I was an emotional wreck. Key word for all this was trying.

"Rae your going to do great." My friend/crush Richard said soothingly, though it didn't help me at all.

"No, I won't. I'll mess up the notes and the lyrics if I go up there. I just can't do it Richard." I said sadly. What I said however made him a little upset.

"STOP SAYING THAT! You can do anything you want to, if you would just believe in yourself. And I know you can. Rachel just go out there and have fun. You won't mess up cause I can tell your good. Even though you would never let me listen to you practice. You don't have to, but remember you'll probably regret not doing it in the future." He ranted at me.

I nodded a little scared at his reaction. I smiled suddenly and hugged him, hard. "Thanks Richard." I told him before I was called to the stage.

"Good luck, I know you'll do great." He said as I walked off. I thought I heard him mutter something like. 'You always do.' But that could've been my imagination. I grabbed the mike and the music hadn't start yet. I took the time to look around for something or someone. I looked around quickly and saw Richard standing with my parents, Victor, Gar, and Kori. I knew she had a crush on him too, but I also knew he liked someone else. Who though no idea. The music started and I started to sing the lyrics.

_This is for all you girls about thirteen_

_Highschool can be so rough, be so mean_

_Hold onto, onto your innocence_

_Stand your ground when everybody's giving in_

_This one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about twenty five_

_In little apartments just trying to get by_

_Living on, on dreams and spaghettio's_

_Wondering where your life is gonna go_

I watched my family and friends dance to my song and the music. Richards eyes however were still on me. He smiled at me reasuringly as I kept singing. I started to dance to the music as well.

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls (This one's for all the girls)_

I used to wish on stars when I was little for a better future. Now I sometimes did it to hope he'd like me back. My dad always said I always dreamed with my heart and everything I had. So this verse seemed to fit me.

_This is for all you girls about forty two_

_Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth_

_Every laugh, laugh line on your face_

_Made you who you are today_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls (This one's for all the girls)_

My mom had lots of laugh lines on her face so this verse seemed to fit her. Along with Richard, myself...sometimes, Vic and Gar. Kori she didn't have as many as us, she just had more smile lines. I did know one thing for sure about the chorus of this song, both me and my mom had have broken hearts.

_Yeah we're all the same inside (same inside)_

_From one to ninety nine_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world, yeah_

_This one's for the girls (This one's for all the girls)_

_Yeah this one's for all the girls_

I finished singing and dancing to find applause waiting for me. I smiled to the crowd and stepped down. Immediately, I was engulfed in a huf by my group and my parents. I laughed as they told me how well I was. I, however, was more focused on the judges, since I was the last performer they were voting on the winner. Richard seemed to notice so he said quietly to me.

"Don't worry you did awesome." I nodded in responce letting myself relax at his words.

"We have decided the winners." One of the Judges finally said.

"In third place...Jessica Kasper!" The crowd applauded for her. She was in some of my classes and we were kinda friends. The crowd respectfully applauded.

"In second place Christian!" He was the only guy in our school named Christian so nobody bothered with his last name. He was friends with Vic, Gar and Richard more than with me. The applause went up a little bit in my loud-o-meter.

"And in first place...Rachel Roth!" The crowd exploded with applause as my name was called. I walked to the stage and took my trophy and new Ipod. Then, went to my friends and we all quickly made an exit.

Richard and I were in the back of the group. Just talking.

"I told ya Rae." He told me immediately.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I told him.

"You really did good Rachel. And you did deserve to win." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek before running to catch up with the guys. I swear I saw a blush on his face. And I knew I had one to. I laughed as I caught up him thinking one thing. 'Maybe the song was a little wrong.'

"DUDES WHY ARE YOU GUYS BLUSHING!"

* * *

><p>ok if ya can guess who said the last part ill give u cookies. and Christian (smirks) couldnt resist way to funny.<p>

anyways review please im out of writers block...for now and u kno waht that means MORE CHAPTERS

DeadlyDarkAngel


	8. Alyssa Lies

Alyssa Lies By Jason Michael Carroll! This song is really sad and its dedicated to those who are abused out there. Check out the nusic video if you've never heard/seen it. Warning: You Might Cry! **_ALSO THEY R 7 YEARS OLD! AND I KNOW IT SAYS LITTLE GIRL BUT ITS ROBINS POV SO DEAL K? K!_**

_lyrics_

**POV/something important**

_**new place**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Robins POV 7 Years Old At Jump Schools Playground!<em>**

I saw a girl, who was in my class, walk over to the bench, then sat down. Her name was Raven Roth, she was seven years old like me. She had longish black hair, and beautiful purple eyes. She always wore pants, and long sleeved t-shirts, or a jacket. She smartest, quietest, and prettiest girl in class...wait did I just think prettiest? I guess I did. I shook my head quickly getting out of my daydream, and I saw Raven looking at the sky. I could tell she was sad, so I decided to go talk to her. Her head snapped up when she noticed me. I said hi and she returned it. Her voice was pretty, I never noticed that before.

_My little girl met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

I talked to her for a little while and we ended up in between the tires and the swings. The teacher came a minute later outside and told the class it was time to go inside. As we walked over to the teacher, and got in line, I asked her one question.

"Are we friends?" She looked at me happily and nodded her head before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the classroom.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

_Cause I didn't know how much_

_My little girl had been hurt_

Raven started to tell me some stories about her life at home. They were all really sad. There would only be one or two that were happy, the others were so sad. When I went home my mom and dad asked me about my day. I said I made a new friend, Raven, described her talked all about her. But I didn't tell them any of her sad stories, upon her request that they stay hidden from adult eyes, and ears. My parents however, knew II wasn't saying the whole truth, so when they insisted I tell it, I said simply. Raven lies. I knew they would brush it off at first, since they didn't know how much those two words hurt me.

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said_

_"You can tell me"_

They didn't know the things I saw...they weren't pretty either. They made my heart break in two whenever I saw her arms, legs, and stomach.

_And she said_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

Raven lies to everyone in the school. Everyone except me. And that's only because I'm her best and only friend.

_My little girl laid her head down_

_Last night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room_

_I heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa_

_I know she needs you bad_

I gave Raven prayers everynight now. So that hopefully god would have mercy. One day I asked mom and dad what child abuse was. I only asked cause the teacher asked Raven if she was being abused. I knew her dad was hurting her. But Raven denied it saying that she got the bruises from climbing trees. I knew it was a lie, but I kept my mouth shut. My parents had asked me why I wanted to know, and I said simply that the teacher said something about it. But didn't explain what it was. When they fully explained it to me, I realised the real danger Raven was in.

_Cause Alyssa lies_

_To the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries_

_To cover every bruise_

When I saw Raven the next day, I told her to tell the teachers of her getting abused. She said no. That her dad would kill her if she did. She was scared, and that scared me. But Raven was my best-est friend in the whole wide world. And I didn't want her to feel like she was in pain. I went home feeling terrible.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of ways_

_To calm her fears_

_I knew just what it was I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday_

_I heard the news_

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of Raven. Something inside me told me to speak up, so I did. I told my parents and they were shocked. They immediately called for someone to go and help her.

_My little girl asked me why_

_Everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa_

_Wouldn't be at school today_

The next day, the school got a call from the Stop Child Abuse Agency and said that Raven...had been injured. I asked my parents why everyone was sad about that. (A/N the school got the call as soon as it opened and they told the Grayson family about it first) They said it was because Raven had to be put through a lot of torture, before the child services got there. I felt tears run down my face. I knew she wouldn't be at school today, but I thought at least she was alive.

_Cause she doesn't lie_

_In the classroom_

_She doesn't lie_

_Anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_With Jesus_

_Because there's nothing_

_Anyone would do_

She doesn't lie to the classroom, teachers, school, or Jesus anymore. Raven she's finally been set free. And I was the one who let her free, from the prison she was encaged in.

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me_

_Why?_

_Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me_

_Why?_

_Alyssa lies_

I saw her a week later at school. She was bandaged up a little and I had to help her carry her stuff, but she was safe. I learned that Victor Stones family adopted her. Which made me happier cause he was a really good friend of mine to. I was happy about a couple of things know, I realized. 1) Raven was healthy and happy. 2) I could play with her whenever I wanted to. And 3) the most important reason...Raven doesn't lie.

* * *

><p>Love it Hate it Review please. And check out the sequel to Gotham High...its called The Return Of Gotham High...R&amp;R :)<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	9. Concrete Angel

Concrete Angel By Martina Mcbride! **WARNING! THIS SONG MAY MAKE YOU CRY! CHECK OUT THE MUSIC VIDEO! YOU'LL SEE WHY WE MUST MAKE A DIFFERENCE AND HELP THE CHILDREN WHO ARE ABUSED! IF YOU ARENT HELPING ALREADY THEN DO IT NOW! MILLIONS OF KIDS ARE/OR HAVE BEEN KILLED BY CHILD ABUSE HELP THE HELPLESS AND DEFENCELESS KIDS IN OUR WORLD!** My rantt is now done...for now.

**POV**

_**New Place**_

_Lyrics_

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the way to school<em> Robins POV 11 years old (they both are)**

I was walking to school. I saw a girl from my class Raven, she's my best friend...that's a girl. I noticed she was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I remember her wearing the exact same thing yesterday. The one thing I also noticed was that she had lunch...something she never seemed to have. I sit with her in class, cause she doesn't have any friends. But I like to think that we are. I also share my lunch with her when she doesn't bring one. I know her family's poor and so my mom packs me two lunches. One for me and one for her.

**_In class_**

We walked into class and sat down at our desks. Roy came up and talked to me, but I was to preoccupied with watching Raven. She was acting weird, different, not herself. And that itself got me worried.

_She walks to school_

_With the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Oh_

She also usually had her hair back like in a bun, to keep it out of her way when she was working. Today however, she kept it in her face. She did however pull up her shirt's sleeves. I was shocked as was the teacher, who was conviently walking by, to see a hand shaped bruise on her arm. I looked at her concerned as well as our teacher, Mrs. Amazonia.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

I saw Mrs. Amazonia open her mouth to ask Raven what happened. But instead she closed her mouth. I wondered why when I looked at Rae, I saw she had put a mask over herself to protect herself from emotion. I watched the cloth fall down Rae's arm again. She felt the fabric fall and bit her lip as it covered her bruises. When it was time to write I saw her write a few sentences that made me sad.

She wrote, 'Why was I born? To be apart of the pain, or to be used as a punching bag? Why was I hurt? What have I ever done to make the lord above us angry with me. I hide a storm inside my home, I keep a mask to protect me. But sometimes I wish I was never born.' I saw those words blending together and I was afraid of whatever happened to her. She is my best friend and as hers. I'm supposed to keep her safe. And by the looks of it I was doing a horrible job.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Raven knows she's not the most important thing in the world. She knows that her life is better than most. She's not like everyone in this class however. She dreams big...sometimes. Yet, when she does it's always big, or helpful for the world. It's like she grows wings and turns into an angel. She says sometimes, that when she dreams she's really flying to a place where she's loved. I never understood what she meant, until now. She's an angel on the ground. A concrete angel.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of faith_

_When morning comes it will be to late_

_**At their houses (they are neighbors)**_

I woke up to a scream of pain. It sounded like Raven. I went to my window, and saw Raven getting hit, by her dad. I looked around at the other houses and saw them turing out the lights. How could they do that? She was screaming practically bloody murder and no one cared? Well I did. I ran for the closest phone in the house and dialed 911. I told them the situation and they immediately sent the police and medics to help her. I heard a gun shot, just as the police arrived. I ran outside hoping and praying she would be alright. My parents were right behind me. Please be ok Raven, Please. The medic ran inside and came out with Rae in his arms. He put her in the ambulance and they raced to the hospital.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Raven wasn't in school today. My parents took me to her though. She was bandaged heavily. The doctors said she had a bullet in her stomach, but it didn't do far inside her. She has many bruises, and she was really hungry. The last cause her dad never fed her. They said she would be fine. I brethed a sigh of relief. My parents looked happy to.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

They told me that there would never be a staue waiting for Rae anytime soon. Her broken heart will be forgotten to, bacause it's going to be replaced with happiness. They said she would be staying with us. That made me smile big. My best friend would always be safe. Forever.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place wear she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

When I told Rae the news, she said that I was her savior. Cause I saved her from death. The doctor said I was her gardian angel...but I wasn't. She was my concrete angel. And always will be.

* * *

><p>ok another sad song done with...check out the music vid its sad...WARNING YOU MIGHT CRY! Review!<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	10. Unfaithful

Unfaithful By Rihanna Lyrics Enjoy ^^ AU STORY

**Something important/POV**

_lyrics_

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV<strong> _**Victors Party**_

I was going to do it. I was going to sing the song. The one song that would probably hurt my best friend the most. Oh sorry, let me explain. My best friend Robin, or Richard if I'm mad at him, is dating my friend named Kori. Kori I found out has been cheating on Robin with Roy. I got a few pictures of them making out. I planned on showing the pictures while I sang at Vics party. Victor already knew about her cheating on him and agreed to let me do this. Finally it was time for me to sing. Victor asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I nodded my head reasuringly. Before stepping up on the stage. I heard the music playing and started to sing.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But he keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Because this isn't wrong_

_Really love my company_

_He's more than a man_

I saw Robin look at the photos that were beginning to play. I saw the anger, hurt, and sadness in his eyes. I looked at him sympathetically. Kori looked angry and plainly embarrassed. There was no regret in her eyes however, and that made me angry. Roy looked happy that it was out, but upset that Robin was now mad at him. I kept sining, not missing a beat.

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows_

_I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy_

_With some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

I could feel the pain rolling off of Robin like a tidal wave. But he took it better than I thought he would. He now understood her pointless lies. It will kill him inside for awhile, but he'd get over it.

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be a murderer_

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

She had told me before I even found out how she would hae to ever hurt him. Yet she could walk out the door and watch him die on the inside. To me she was a murderer.

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_It's there and reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows_

_I'm unfaithful_

At long last everyone would know she was unfaithful. And it killed me inside to see Robin hurt for so long. Both our pains would end tonight. Hopefully forever.

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy_

_With some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't to take away his life_

_I don't want to be a murderer_

He knows she was happier with Roy than with him. That probably hurt him a lot to find out.

_Our love_

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_Oooooh anymore_

Their 'love and trust' was broken. It could never be repaired. I wish this never had to have happened to him. But it did. And nothing we said or did, could've changed it.

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be a murderer_

_A murderer_

_No No No_

_Yeah_

I finished the song and saw an upset Kori. Yeah she was definately unfaithful. But at least he knew and a lot of people did to. Now he would happy, truely happy. I caught his eye and he smiled. When I got off the stage Robin came over and thanked me, he also kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. Yeah he would be happy soon enough.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review! And check out the sequel to Gotham High (finally being put up) its called 'The Return Of Gotham High' summary: Raven thought it was over, but it was only the beginning!<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	11. God's Will

Gods Will By Martina Mcbride

_Lyrics_

**Something Important/POV**

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Ravens House. Halloween Night.<em>** **Ravens POV Rae is 9 years old**

I was at home on Halloween night with my parents. I was helping them give out candy. I didn't feel like trick-or-treating so I helped them instead. But I still wore a costume. Mine was just a plain purple cape, with a leotard, and a belt. I wore my black sneakers to finish it off. As the next group of kids came up. I noticed a boy come up with his mom. I watched him walk down the driveway. I looked at his costume. He was dressed as a superhero. Robin by the looks of it. Unlike most of the costumes I'd seen tonight though, his was a lot looser. I wonder why.

_I met gods will on a halloween night_

_He was dressed as a bag of leaves_

_It hid the braces on his legs at first_

As he walked up to the house, I noticed him holding a cane, and became more confused. Robin doesn't use a cane, so why is he? Then I saw it. Braces. He had braces. I felt so bad for him. The costume was loose so that they wouldn't get stuck. And his mom was helping him out because he couldn't do it all on his own.

_His smile was as bright as the August sun_

_When he looked at me_

_As he struggled down the driveway_

_It almost made me hurt_

He smiled when he saw me. I felt a small blush spread throughout my face. How could he smile even though he had braces? I'm happy he did though. Love life while you can. Or at least that's what mommy says. As he struggled down to get his candy, it hurt me a little that this could happen to anyone. I smiled when he made it and gave him a little more candy than I did to the other kids. He looked happy. He introduced himself as Robin. I smiled at the irony of being called Robin and then dressing up as him. He seemed to know what I was thinking, cause he started to laugh a little, then said he knew about the irony. His mom and my parents were talking while watching us talk. It was fun. Instead of going back to trick-or-treating they stayed and talked with us all night.

"Come on Robin, its time to go home." His mom said finally. We both pouted. "Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow." We both brightened up at that. I said goodnight and kissed his cheek. He did the same to me. In the end we were both blushing. I went to bed praying he'd get better.

_Will don't walk to good_

_Will don't talk to good_

_He won't do the things that the other kids do in the neighborhood_

He can't play sports with me, but I don't care. He's my friend and we spend lots of time together anyway. We color, sing, do homework, well everything together. He doesn't let his legs get in the way of anything. In a way I look up to him for that. to keep going, and never giving up.

_I've been searching, wondering, thinking_

_Lost and looking all my life_

_I've been wounded, jaded, loved, and hated_

_I've felt so wrong and right_

Mom always said that we were put on Earth to look for Gods will. I think I found him, funny how some people look their entire lives and I found him without even trying. I'm loved by gods love I guess. Cause he said he loved me. I knew we would be family forever. Since thats what he meant. (A/N They act like family right now ok?)

_He was boy without a father_

_And his mother's miracle_

_I've been reading, writing, praying, fighting_

_I guess I would be still_

_Yeah that was until_

_I knew gods will_

He didn't know his dad. I wish I knew why, but his mom would never tell us anything. I read, write, fight, and pray for him. I read him stories and he reads to me. I write stories about weird spontaneous adventures, and he loves them. He doesn't judge. I fight against the kids the are mean to him behind his back. I pray for him to get better every night and day.

_Will's mom had to work two jobs_

_I'd watch him when she had to work late_

_And we'd all laugh like I haven't laughed_

_Since I don't know when_

Robins mom worked two jobs. To pay her car and house bills. My parents would bring him over and we'd have a sleep over. I would always laugh when he was over or around me. Its like he knew exactly how to make me smile and laugh, when others didn't. Mom says I never really smiled before I met Robin. I guess its true.

_Hey Jude was his favorite song_

_At dinner he'd ask to pray_

_And he'd pray for everyone in the world_

_But him_

I knew everything about him. For example his favorite song was 'Hey Jude' and everytime he stayed for dinner, he would want to pray. Then he'd pray for everyone around him, but himself. He prayed for people he didn't know, people he did know, the world, and nature. I knew he thought that he was just another person, but he wasn't he was gods will.

_I've been searching, wondering, thinking_

_Lost and looking all my life_

_I've been wounded, jaded, loved, and hated_

_I've felt so wrong and right_

_He was boy without a father_

_And his mother's miracle_

I thought about my life and Robins. Our lives were completely different. Yet, we were the bestest friend in the entire world. He had been crippled, while I've barely ever gotten hurt before. How was that fair? I guess thats why they say 'Life isn't fair' but still...

_I've been reading, writing, praying, fighting_

_I guess I would be still_

_Yeah that was until_

_I knew gods will_

I wonder what I'd be doing if I never knew Robin. I'd probably still have no friends and have gotten in trouble a lot. I would have been my lonely, quiet self. Robin liked that about me though, and that was sweet of him to. I hoped he would never leave.

_Before they moved to California_

_His mother said they didn't think he'd live_

_And she said "Each day that I had him_

_Well, just another gift"_

They had to move, about an hours drive. But it was still far away to me. To far from my best friend. Sure we could call each other, skype, text, and write. But it wouldn't be the same. His mom said that they were so happy to meet us. But I ignored her and hugged my best friend. He hugged me back holding me just as tight. Neither of us wanting to **ever** let go.

_And I never got to tell her_

_That the boy showed me the truth_

_In crayon red on notebook paper_

_He'd written_

I would never be able to tell her, that he showed me something far better than anything in the world. True friendship, love, and faith. As we pulled away from our hug, I gave him a drawing of the both of us. I told him it was to remember me by. He smiled at me. His August sun smile. He put it in his pocket. And took out his own drawing. He drew himself and me, in a meadow. But what touched me the most was not the picture, but what he wrote. 'God loves you, and I do to. Never give up hope, friendship, or love. Because even if I'm far away or near by, I'll always love you. And I'll always be with you.' I let a few tears slip and I smiled at him again. I hugged him again for the sweetest words I'd ever read. I also kissed his cheek, just like I did when we first met.

_Me and God love you_

_I've been searching, praying, wounded, jaded_

_I guess I would be still_

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I watched him, sadly, say goodbye to me and my family. I pray to see him again. And for some strange reason I know I will. I watched and helped him get into the car. Hugged him one last time and then closed the door. I stood back and watched his mom get in.

_Yeah that was until_

_I met gods will on a Halloween night_

_He was dressed as a bag of leaves_

I watched them leave. I watched him let some tears fall. And I let my own be free. I would see him again, because if god put his own will into my life once, then he would do it again. I would remember my first friend, who I met on Halloween. He was dressed as his name. And became a hero to me. So, goodbye for now. My friend. My Robin. My hero. And gods will.

* * *

><p>Wasnt that sweet? dont worry Do I Know You's chapter is almost done and so is the story for that. Brother and Sister VS The Prophecy's chapter is almost done too. look out for them. The Return of Gotham High will be updated soon i promise. Also have a Happy Halloween! Review!<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

DeadlyDark Angel


	12. Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl By Sugarcult This is a really good song...AND IM STILL TAKING REQUESTS BUT MY STORY ENTRIES ARE ALL FULL SO U MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT :)

ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL IS MAKING IT REALLY HARD TO. PLUS I JUST FIGURED OUT I MIGHT HAVE CANCER EITHER BREAST OR...HEART! AND IF I HAVE HEART ILL PROBLY DIE SO IM FREAKIN SCARED! I FIND OUT THIS SATURDAY WHETHER OR NOT I HAVE IT! PRAY FOR ME PLEASE. IM TOTALLY TERRIFIED FOR MY LIFE!

**_READ IMPORTANT FOR CHAPTER UNDERSTANDING: POVS WILL BE CHANGING OFTEN TO FIT THE STORY AND SONG! THATS IS ALL ENJOY_**

_Lyrics_

**POV/something important**

**_New scene_**

* * *

><p><strong>Richard POV <em>At Jump City High In Study Hall<em>**

I was staring again. At her. Rachel. Yes that's right me, Richard 'Robin' Grayson son of Bruce Wayne, was starting at Rachel Raven Roth. She wasn't like the other girls at our school. She was...different. In the good way I swear. She wasn't preppy, but goth. She was independent, stubborn as hell, and a really good person. Unlike 99.9% of the girls here. She also wasn't hot, she was pretty. And that was what got my attention on her in the first place. She never realized whenever I was being 'nice' to her, that I was really flirting with her. God, could she really be that blind! You know what maybe I should just tell her. Yeah, I'll tell her I love her. And when she turns me down, I'll live in a gutter for the rest of my life. No, think positive and just do it. I walked up to her, since she was alone this would be easier.

"Hi Rae" I said gaining her attention.

"Hi Richard" I saw her smile when she replied a small smile. But a smile none the less.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Ok well, um, you see I-I have developed these...feelings for y" I was cut off by Rachel saying.

"Just spit it out Richard. I wan't laugh if it helps." She looked genuinely truthful. So I gulped down my fears and said the three little words that could make me, or break me.

"I love you"

She looked at me in shock, like I was crazy. "Your joking right" She asked and I shook my head no. She sighed, before continuing. "Richard I don't know let me think about this ok? I need to think right now." I nodded my head in acceptance to this answer. And watched as she got up and left.

_Pretty girl is offering_

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about_

She offers her ears and concerns for me when I was sad. I confessed everything, the last secret had been finally told. And I hope she understands, that I don't want to be just friends. But I also know that even if she doesn't, that I'll always be there for her. I can only hope she understands my intentions. Even if I get rejected though...I'll stay and help her with whatever she needs.

**Rachels POV _In The School Library_**

I can't believe he said that. No I can. I just don't believe that he just said that to me. Why not someone else? But no it had to be Rachel its always Rachel. What are his intentions on doing this. I mean he could be just getting his heart broken. Why would he do that? Ugh I've got to figure this out. Otherwise it'll kill me. But I've got to admit it was really sweet of him to say that. I mean he was so nervous and the way his face reacted with confidence to say that was so cute. Wait, did I just think he was cute? No, no, no. I can't be falling for him...can I?

_And that's what you get_

_For falling again_

_You can never get him_

_Out of your head_

Ugh, why can't I just forget this. I want to figure this out, yet at the sametime I want to go back to the way it used to be. I can't get the situatation out of my head or him. But most of all he won't leave my head. I've tried to meditate all the problems yet, they keep coming back stronger than the last time to. Am I in love with him? No I can't be.

_And that's what you get_

_For falling again_

_You can never get him_

_Out of your head_

**Richards POV _Still In The Study Hall_**

That was so stupid. Why did I do that? I know why I did it. To get an answer. Not knowing was going to kill me. And by the way she reacted, well, I don't think she'll return my feelings...ever. But who knows? Maybe god did this on purpose.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that_

I know I make her happy, safe, and loved...obliviously. Happy cause I'm the only one who can make her smile in three seconds flat. Safe, well, she always relaxes when I put an arm around her, or when she justs lays down her head on my chest and uses me as a pillow. And the way I love her its like my attention is always on her. Both day and night. Only five minutes a day does my brain not go into thoughts of her.

_He makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual_

_With bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to_

__Be aware of evil men__

She makes me fall in love with her harder and deeper, with every passing second. She's always beautiful, yet she doesn't even know it. She has this instinct that tells her to stay away, or get out, I wish I had one sometimes. But only she did and that made her even more unique.

_And that's what you get_

_For falling again_

_You can never get him_

_Out of your head_

I hope she thinking this over carefully. And not going with her hard-headed thinking...like she always does. Please lord let her really think this through.

_And that's what you get_

_For falling again_

_You can never get him_

_Out of your head_

**Ravens POV (where she was before)**

I want this out of my head. I don't want to deal with this. I want it to go away. He had the break it. The line between lovers and friends. Why couldn't we have stayed friends. Wait, did I just say stayed? I mean why couldn't it have stayed the same as before? It doesn't matter though. I might as well really think this through.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way that_

_He kisses you_

Ok I feel safe around him all the time. But who wouldn't around their best friend? He was always my brother, but now I'm not sure. I feel comfortable. I would use his as a pillow when I was tired and a blanket, since I would absorb his body heat.

_It's the way that_

_He makes you fall in love_

_It's the way that_

_He makes you feel_

Its like he's making me feel this way. Like I have to think all my feelings over. Why? Why do I bother to try to explain what **I** feel? It should be so easy. Either yes I like him back, or no I don't. But its not easy its hard.

_It's the way that_

_He kisses you_

_It's the way that_

_He makes you fall in love_

_Love_

He would kiss me on the cheek, and I would never think anything of it. I used to have a crush on him, I'll admit that. But it stopped when I knew he didn't like me back. I remember how I used to get a little nervous, or when I would blush. But I got over that...or did I?

_Pretty girl_

_Pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is offering_

_While he confesses everything_

He used to say I was pretty. I used to get bullied and he would always be by my side. Whenever they said I was ugly, he would say I was really pretty. I never thought anything of it. Just a friend helping another friend out. But it was more and I was blind to it till now.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him_

_Out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

I can give him happiness. If I say yes. If I say no, he'll be devastated. But what if its a joke. Azar, if its a joke I will kill him with my bare hands. Although Richard would never do that to me. He promised he would. And he hasn't broken one yet.

_It's the way that_

_He makes you cry_

_It's the way that_

_He's in your mind_

He could make me cry with harsh words or stupid actions. But they were never on purpose. He would always do something to say sorry. He took me to an amusement park, the movies, the park. You name it and we'd been there. heck we even went to an underage club. I smiled at the good times we had.

_It's the way that_

_He makes you fall in love_

_It's the way that_

_He makes you feel_

I thought of Richard for a second and then I felt it a warm, fuzzy feeling just like when I had a crush on him. Oh god, I didn't like him again did I? No the truth its seems is that the feelings never went away. I walked back to where Richard was. Or where I left him. I saw him sitting in the same chair, with his head on the table. It looked cute. I used to tease hi about being sute when we were little. That seems so far away now.

_It's the way that_

_He kisses you_

_It's the way that_

_He makes you fall in love_

_Love_

"Richard?" I called him. His head snapped up, his eyes filled with hope, worry, nervousness, and timidness. It was nice to see he really cared for an answer. Badly.

"Did you think it over?" I rolled my eyes slightly at his question.

"No I've been gossiping with Toni and Jenny." I said sarcastically before adding. "What do you think?"

"Right sorry. So whats your answer?" He asked looking at the breaking point.

I smiled to myself, inwardly. He got more nervous however by my silence and added.

"Cause if you don't feel the same, I'll just try to move on. If thats what you w-" I cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. After he got over his shock he kissed me back. The kiss was warm, smooth and passionate. A perfect first kiss for a new couple. I pulled away and looked at him. He looked so happy lie a three year old during Christmas. It was really cute.

"Does that mean we're together?" He asked hopefully. I nodded my head and he smiled and kissed me again.

"Remember Rae your a really pretty girl." He whispered to me. Before he kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate It? Review! Please! This is seriously a long chapter and I worked really hard on it. So review! Wish me luck on the cancer issue. other chapters wont be this long maybe.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	13. You Are My Sunshine

Music by Elizabeth Mitchell Song You are My Sunshine. Enjoy!

**POV**

_Lyrics_

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV <em>Titans Beach<em>**

I was laying down on the beach with Raven, singing softly to her. Raven was laying down on my chest. She was listening to the lyrics, trying to figure out the meaning behind them.

"Robin what does it mean?" She finally asked me.

"The song?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"How about you listen to it again, and maybe it'll come to you." I told her.

"Fine" I smiled at her reluctance a little bit. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping I dreamed _

_I held you in my arms. _

_When I awoke, dear, _

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

I finished the song just as the sun started singing. Oh thhe irony. I looked at Raven she had a caculating look on her face. Trying to figure out the meaning of the sang still. Since she was distracted I took time to get a better look at her. Her hair was glistening in the last sun rays of the day. Her eyes confused and hazy from being tired all day. In general she looked pretty, no beautiful. She looked at me out of her confusion.

"I still don't get it." She said pouting.

"Want me to explain then?" I asked her. She nodded her cute little head. "Well, it means the persons sunshine is someone he or she loves. An that that person will never find another sunshine in his life. Like saying the sunshine is their true love and that they wouldn't be able to love another. If someone took the sunshine away then their happiness would go away as well. Then-" Iwas going to continue but Raven cut me off.

"I know what the lyrics mean. Thats not what I meant by the song or the lyrics. I meant why are you singing them to me?" She explained.

"Well Raven you're my sunshine that's why." I said before kissing her on the lips. She kissed me back, hesitantly at first but she still kissed me.

"That's good to know." She said before kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Review! Please also go onto my profile to vote on my pole. its to see what I should start writing I'll always write teen titans but besides that you know? But that wont happen til I finish at least 2 stories. Im also stuck on my 3 other stories that are out. If yu have any ideas for Do I Know You, Brother And Sister VS The Prophecy, or The Return Of Gotham High...please let me know like in a PM or review. This story has alot of songs ready for it I just gotta figure out what to do with them and I am working on the 3 requests I got K? love ya reviewers. :)<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel

PS Please vote and Review!

PSS Sorry it was short my brain is fried


	14. If I Die Young

If I Die Young By The Band Perry.

This was a request, but I was already planning on using it. I will be doing some more requests soon I promise. **And this was my Aunty's favorite song. Love her and miss her. Also her funeral was today and I couldn't go, but I saw it over skype. It was a hard to watch but I know she's safe in gods hands now.**

_Lyrics_

**Something Important/POV**

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven POV<em> In The Hospital Titans are 16 years old.<em>**

I'm in the hospital. The battle with the HIVE today didn't go well for us. The doctor said that I was in intensive care. Even though I was awake. I was bleeding internally apparently. It would be very hard to heal, even with my powers. It was a 90% chance I was going to die. And I wasn't afraid, I knew it would happen eventually. I'm just glad I defeated Trigon before this happened. I would be dying without any regrets hopefully. No, I wouldn't.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down_

_On a bed of roses_

"Hey guys" I said as they came in. I read their emotions to see if they knew and they, sadly, did. I saw Starfire try to smile for me, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Beastboy looked crestfallen like he lost a sister or something. Cyborg looked like he failed himself, he had already lost his real sister now he was going to loose me. I finally looked at Robin, my leader, best friend, and lover. We had been dating for seven months. He looked heart broken and self-hated. I scowled to myself of course he would be mad at himself. In other words they all look devastated.

"Friend Raven please tell us, what the doctor of health said isn't true." Starfire said crying slightly.

I smiled slightly at her innocence before comfirming their fears. "Yeah its true. I can't heal internal injuries like this. But its ok." I said trying to raise their spirits.

"Ok ok ok? DUDE HOW CAN IT BE OK IF YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Beastboy shouted at me. I sighed knowing a fight would come.

"Beastboy everyone dies eventually, and I guess its my time." I said soothingly.

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh Oh uh oh_

"Look guys when I die, I just want to be buried in black roses, some satin, in a black coffin, and then I want to be sent down the river at dawn. Playing my favorite music as I drift away." I said smiling lightly. (1)

"Friend Raven that is so sweet. But I do not wish for you to die. Who could I do the talking of boys with? Or have the slumber of parties?" Starfire asked me crying.

"Starfire you'll be fine you can do all those things with Bumblebee. I know you don't want me dead, but everyone eventually dies and my time is now. Can you guys leave for a little while, so I can talk to Robin?" I asked.

"Sure Raven keep fighting though" Beastboy said before leaving.

"As you wish friend Raven" Starfire said before following Beastboy.

"Sure little sis." Cyborg said but before leaving with the others. Now all thats left was me and Robin.

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors_

"Don't worry Rae, you'll be fine." Robin said to me while sitting beside me. I smiled sadly at him. Of course he would be trying to think positive, especially now.

"Robin you and I both know that my time is up." I told him knowingly. "Besides you'll see me in the stars every night or after it rains when theres a rainbow. Just stand under the colors and it'll be like I'm right there with you. And I'll be safe when I'm dead too." I said trying to make it seem easier.

"Raven it won't be the same. I swear you won't die or I don't know what I'd do."

_Oh and_

_Life ain't what you think it ought be no_

_Ain't even gray yet she buries her baby_

"Robin you can't save me. The doctors can't either. Its my time to die and I don't mind." I said soothingly. (2)

"Raven your looking like life like it was nothing."

"I am not." I refused pouting. "I'm just accepting the fact that me dying is going to happen. It waould have happen later anyway."

_The sharp knife_

_Of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

"Exactly Raven later. It should have been later. You're to young to die. God none of us are even eighteen yet." He yelled. I rubbed his back since he was sitting on my bed. "I wanted to marry you Raven and now this happens." He confessed to me.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down_

_On a bed of roses_

"I wanted that too Robin, but we can't control death. No one can. Besides think of it like this. I won't be in any pain. I'll be leaving without any regrets either."

"Yes you will and you know it Raven. You have to hold on please for me." Robin said pleading to me.

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Robin let me ask you this, if you were the one dying you would want me to move on right?" I asked him, he nodded sadly. "That's what I want you to do."

"But Raven-" he started but I cut him off.

"Robin you'll be fine, I'll just be a distant memory to you in a few weeks. I'll just be one of you girlfriends." I told him firmly.

"Raven you'll never be just a girlfriend to me. I swear that your my soulmate. And if you die I'll follow soon after." He declared. That's what I loved about him. He could be a cheesy romantic at the perfect times.

_The sharp knife_

_Of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring_

_On my little cold finger, I_

"Robin I think the same thing too, but you have to keep living for me. Who will lead the team, who had a family outside of these walls? You do, and you need to lead the team. So no commiting suicide allowed. A sharp knife may end a short life, but those who take the fast way out. Will never experience what they could've had. And that applies to you here. Your not a coward so don't you dare even think about it."

He sighed. "Fine but if you die I want you wearing white and this promise ring I was going to give you."He said giving me the box to open. I opened it to find a little ring that had a blood red, midnight black, and amethyst gems on it. The desing was plain and simple but on the bottom had the engraving of "My Dark Angel" on it. I smiled and put it on my finger.

_Never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice_

_When he was holding my hand_

"Never knew you were that romantic Robin. But I'll accept your request." He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You'd know more if you didn't just give up." He whispered in my ear, while holding my hand. I grimanced.

"Robin-" he cut me off though.

"Rae giving up isn't the answer trust me. Right now isn't your time to die. And if you stayed here with me I'd be able to love you for a lot longer." He continued.

_Theres a boy here in town_

_Says he'll love me forever_

_Who would've thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife_

_Of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

"Robin either way our lives are in danger by what we do. I'm accepting this fact and you can't change it." I huffed stubbornly.

**ROBINS POV**

_So put on your best boys and_

_I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

I groaned at her attitude. I know that she could heal herself on the inside, only if she could believe she could. But it was appartently a sign from god that she was supposed to die. Like I'm going to let that happen. She's going to have a full and happy life. Even if its the last thing I do. (3)

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no_

_I'll sell them for a dollar_

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"No there worth a dollar Richard." I felt my heart melt when I heard my real name. We barely ever said each others names so this was special. I smiled at her, then laughed. I grabbed my wallet from my pocket, and pulled out a dollar for her. She laughed her eyes sparkling. It was like the HIVE never happened but it did, and she would die if she didn't heal herself.

_There worth so much more_

_After I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear_

"Robin I think my thoughts are more expensive than a dollar too." I smirked at her.

"Is a kiss per thought expensive too?" I asked her.

"Nope" I kissed her hoping this would help her to realize I need her.

_The words I've been singing_

_Funny when your dead_

_How people start listening_

"You know Robin its kinda funny. People never listen to what a person until they're gone." I sighed. (4)

"Raven please heal yourself that way, you don't have to leave your family. Us. The titans we're your family! Do you really want to leave us?"

"No"

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down_

_On a bed of roses_

"Then heal yourself I know you can. I love you and I need you! Please!" I pleaded with her crying slightly.

"I'll try, but if it doesn't work bury me in satin, and lay me in roses."

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh_

"Sink you in a river at dawn, and send you away with the words of your favorite songs. I know Rachel I know." I told her and saw her smile at her real name. She looked at me and kissed me once more before focusing on healing herself.

_The ballad of a dove_

_Uh oh_

_Go with peace and love_

**RAVENS POV**

I focused my powers and praying Azar to heal me. I felt myself being lifted in to the air. I felt my insides come together again and everything bothering me before stop. I opened my eyes to see stormy blue looking back at me. He had taken off his mask. And I loved it whenever he did. I heard the door open and saw Robin put the mask on. I saw the doctor come in and check me once again. By the time he was done, he was smiling.

"Good news Ms. Roth you have no injuries anymore and you may leave anytime you wish." He said before leaving. The titnas came in seconds later.

"Friend Raven what did the doctor say?" Starfire asked me.

I smiled and said. "To go with peace and love and follow the doves."

"Raven give us a straight answer please." Cyborg said.

_Gather all your tears_

_Keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time your really gonna need them oh_

"Lets just say to keep your tears in your pockets and save them for another time." I told them. They had huge smiles on their faces. Then they all tackled me in a hug.

"Come on Rae lets go home." Robin said and we all left. On the way to the tower I thought about everything.

_The sharp knife_

_Of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and_

_I'll wear my pearls_

Like how a sharp knife could end my life right now. But that would be the weak way out of it, if it was suicide. So why should I believe in it? My life is now happy again, and I'm safe in Robins arms. I wouldn't have to worry about death for a long time.

* * *

><p>Review! DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! CLOSES ON WENSDAY! ALSO VOTE HERE 2 ONLY! I wont replace my last authors note because it'll be my little dedication to her :) <strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW THIS WAS A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER TO ME!<em>**

1. YU-GI-OH 5D'S

2. Teen Titans

3. Bakugan Battle Brawlers

4. Code Lyoko

5. Hunger Games

6. Harry Potter

DeadlyDarkAngel

**PS My aunts final words are in here to...Every place I put a number is what she said my grampa told me over the phone/special moments and sayings or life lessons she told me. **

**1. Thats whats gonna happen for her funeral.**

**2. She said that knowing her time was up and she wasn't afraid.**

**3. At one point she told me to have a full and happy life it was a really special day to me. **

**4. My Aunt told me that listening to someone can save lives and that ignoring them could destroy lives.**


	15. Hero

Hero By Skillet!

This is also a request from Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost! Hope you like! (hope i got the spelling right too!)

_**I'd like to thank these people who have review and have been so patient and understanding! From ALL my stories!**_

_**black rose-raven angel **_

_**angel of darkness**_

_**Red X**_

_**BBsevolEAR **_

_**chinaluv**_

_**RxRFannnnn **_

_**Half demon raven **_

_**crisgatita-chan **_

_**castlegirl22 **_

_**Anelle and Dotty **_

_**dustydarkangel**_

_**hardstyle**_

_**teentitanslover4ever**_

_**icecoffee18 **_

_**anna**_

_**san davis 687 **_

_**Angelic Toaster **_

_**cassie**_

_**EvenAngelsFall96 **_

**_Afox_**

**_unknown and needed_**

**_101 prettykitty_**

**_birdofdarkness_**

**_Taeniaea _**

**_Bleach Lover IchiRuki _**

_**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**_

_**Crazynerd**_

_**argent98**_

_**Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost **_

_**robraealltheway**_

_**The Girl in the Black Hood **_

_**Anti Tallz Is De Langste Ster **_

_**TheDreamChaser**_

_**Random XP**_

_**Christina**_

_**I love all my reviewers thank you forever!**_

_Lyrics/Flashback_

**POV/Something Important**

**_New Place_**

( ) = Rachel

No Signs = Richard

[ ] = Both Rachel and Richard

* * *

><p><strong>Richards POV <em>Concert Stage Somewhere.<em>**

We were behind the stage getting ready. This was our 20th concert. It was getting easier but we were still nervous. Our band is called the Titans. Rachel, my girlfriend, plays guitar and sings. I play bass and am the lead singer. Victor, my best friend, plays the drums. And Roy plays an extra as guitar or bass, when needed. Or as a rapper. We all took our places, since our opening act finished. The curtains rolled up and we were greeted by thousands of screaming fans. The music started to our big hit called Hero. I began to sing.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin of the edge today)_

I smiled when Rachel sang with me. This was our favorite song. We wrote this song together, you know. We both used to want to be heroes. Now we were each others. We used to pretend all hope was lost. Then we found it again, and save the world. It still takes my breathe away. Her courage I mean, whether she or I knew it or not.

_I am just a man_

_Not a superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

I was just a man, but I was Rachel's. I did a backfilp and saw Rachel smile at me. Vic shook his head at my moves. I laughed slightly, but not loud enough for the mike to pick up on. I continued with Rachel watching me a little more.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just another step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

As This verse was emotional on both of us and this is why.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>**Richards POV**

Both of our dads worked in the army. We both constantly prayed they'd return safely form Iraq. It was another war with America. And our dads were both called in to fight immediately. Our moms were torn. We both found comfort in each other. I wouldn't let her out of my sight, because then someone stupid would go and pick on her. She wouldn't leave me alone, cause she knew I'd mope. Our faith fell one day when our moms got a MIA card from the government. Rachel went hystarical and I could barely get through to her. She cried her eyes out to me.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Richards POV still<strong>

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now)_

Rachel never needed a hero though. She could always take care of herself. She was a hero to little kids though. Her courage, intelligence, and beauty, well who wouldn't look up to her. I myself even admire her. Sometimes. Then again we both admire each other equally.

_Need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_(Just in time)_

We kept singing along with the pace of the song. Neither of us out of breath or even close.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

We fought everyday with other kids and ourselves sometimes. But in the end we'd be laughing. We grew up in a town where you had to fight to survive. Raven punched me in the shoulder for defending her.

"Hey I was just being protective." I exclaimed to my best friend.

"I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself!" She shouted back. She would go home and read, sing, or practice martial arts.

"I know but I can still defend you if I want to."

"Fine, but don't do it all the time."

"No promises."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>I've gotta make a stand<em>

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

We used to voice our opinions in class on stories, classwork, homework, or school hours. But I'm sure everyone saw the good in our views of everything and everyone. And we would tell people to stand up for themselves. We learned that even if we were one person, that we could make a huge difference in the world.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_Its just another kill_

I shook my head from my thoughts and did a double back flip. I watched Rachel give her guitar to some random player and dance over to me. I smiled and we started a dance war between us. Victor laughed at our childish antics. I watched Rachel do a triple back flip and end in a split. Ouch, but the crowd loved it and screamed some more.

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now)_

Me and Rae were starting a dance war with the music now and we started pulling people onto the stage. She brought some random dude so I grabbed some random girl. I saw her glare at me then started to dance with the dude. I twirled the girl and led her back to where I found her. I let her sit and saw Rachel do the same to her boy toy. I smiled at her and started twirling her around.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_(Just in time)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

As I pulled her into a hug, I heard her whisper 'your my hero' in my ear. I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek. I heard the crowd aww at the Through out this we kept singing and dancing. Though our breathes were getting a little heavier.

_I need a hero_

_Just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

I needed a hero once and Rachel became that hero. She saved me from a test! I know very funny. But she did she helped me study til I could say the answers without a thought. And we bothe ended up getting the best grades out of the class. I smiled at her again.

_[Who's gonna fight for whats right]_

_[Who's gonna help us survive]_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

As we sang in unison as we danced in sync. She was in my arms again so I picked her up and spun her around. Her smile grew. I saw our friend and manager Roy shake his head at us. I rolled my eyes slightly at him.

_[Who's gonna fight for the weak]_

_[Who's gonna make 'em believe]_

_I've got a hero_

_(I've got a hero)_

We got to fight for our independence from the producers right? Right now we are making the crowd believe they could be famous too. I think some of them could. They just had to fight. Maybe some of them are superheroes in disguise. They just had to fight for the weak.

_Livin' in me_

_[I'm gonna fight for what's right]_

_[Today I'm speaking my mind]_

_And if it kills me tonight_

Living in me was a hero that only would come out for Rachel. I had to fight for whats right. Like how I had to fight to date Rachel. I would always speak my mind to her. And even if it would kill me I would take that chance.

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_[A hero's gonna save me just in time]_

_I need a hero_

I would die for Rachel if she was ever in danger. I'm not afraid to give my life for her. I would save her from the cruel world and anything that tried to hurt her. Everyone that knows me knows I would die for her, even Rachel herself knows. I would always be her hero, and save in time.

_To save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_(Just in time)_

My breathing is getting heavier as I keep dancing with Rachel. We don't miss a beat in our singing or dancing, at all.

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

I love this verse because it says all the things I'd do for her. My one true love. Rachel.

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_[A hero's gonna save me]_

_[Just in time]_

We finished the song and smiled to the crowd. We banged the air and got ready for the next song. Yeah we are heroes. Just each others.

* * *

><p>Review! I know its different sorta but still review! :) HAPPY THANKSGIVING! AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ITS ABOUT WHAT STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT! UP TO 5 CHOICES SINCE THERE'S ALOT TO CHOOSE FROM!<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	16. Dark Side

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson! Takes place After the episode Birthmark to The End part 3

~something I feel to lazy to same so technically a time skip~

_Lyrics_

**Something Important/POV**

_**New Place**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV <em>Titans Tower (Starts just before they go to attack Dr. Light During the Episode Birthmark...I think thats the name at least)<em>**

I was watching Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games, out of pure boredness. Starfire was cheering them both on. Robin was across from me playing chess. Though he was watching the others too.

"Checkmate" I muttered to him as I saw he face look to the board to confirm his fears. "Pay up Robin." He reluctantly handed me fifty dollars. Oh how I love winning.

"Ha, smoked your butt again Grass Stain." Cyborg exclaimed. He looked at both of us, then at the money in my hand. "Beat Robin at chess again Rae?" I nodded, he shook his head laughing. "Better stop while your ahead Robin." He advised our leader.

"No I'll beat her someday." I looked at him for a second before going to the kitchen to make tea. I sat down as I waited for the water to boil.

"Dude, how can you she beats everyone at everything, I mean there's practice, stradegy she's as good as Robin. Then there's combat and leadership. Yet, during all this you have to wonder what we actually know about her." Beastboy said with an actual smart question to the other Titans, probably, while I will be planning his slow and painful death.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"Well, how do we know your not evil or something?" Beastboy retorted, I winced slightly on the inside.

"Grass Stain, Dark Girl over there has saved your sorry butt many times. Along with ours, if she was evil she would have killed us by now."Cyborg told him, I smiled as my older brother figure defended me. "Besides Rae-Rae has a very pure heart, whether she knows it or not." I looked at him questionably for a second before shrugging it off. Nothing to worry about now I guess.

"Well how do we know that for sure though? I mean, she could be just playing us for suckers. She has never told us about her home, nothing from her past, oh and lets not forget where or how she got her powers. Or why she's emotionless all the time! Heck I don't even think we know when her birthday is!" He said yelling out some very true facts.

I stood up from my sitting position from before. Then when I was fully standing I yelled back. "Why do I need to tell you about my past? What if its to painful for me to even think about? What if I'm trying to protect you all from something more powerful than all the superheros and villians in the world combined? What if I was born with my powers huh? And why do you care when my birthday is? Its only a day I was born, it isn't important!" I finished my rant and took a deep breathe to calm down. I felt my rage die down along with my breathes. I opened my eyes to see the others staring at me in shock.

"Why?" No one answered, not because they had an answer, but because the alarm went off. And from the living room we could see Dr. Light stealing electricity. I took off without my team. Thus, avoiding having to carry anyone and avoiding questions.

_Theres a place_

_That I know_

_Its not pretty there_

_And few have ever gone_

We defeated Dr. Light fairly easy, because of me. Since he was afraid of me, I just made myself grow to a bigger size. I went straight to the tower, knowing that time and destiny weren't on my side tonight. I had told the others I just wanted to get home before tomorrow. They didn't understand what I meant, but I knew what it did.

~Ravens In Her Room~

My birthday was in about 45 minutes. Goodie, note the sarcasm. I didn't want to be on Earth 'celebrating' it either. I wanted to be in my comfort place, a place I knew by heart without a thought, my home of Azarath. It wouldn't be pretty there though, since Trigon The Terrible destroyed it. Few people know about it, and few still go there. I am one of those few.

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

There's a knock on my door. I went to open it. Instead of finding someone who was going to interogate me, there was no one. Instead of going back inside my lovely dark and warm room. I let my curiosity get the best of me. I walked out and ended up in front of the living room door. Musing that the other Titans would know who knocked on my door. I opened the door to nearly got a heart attack. They did a surprise birthday party for me. How the hell did they friggin' know my birthday was today. One name came to mind. Beastboy. I had transported underneath the floor so I could get away to compose myself and eavesdrop.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." I heard Robin sigh.

"I do not understand friends, wouldn't friend Raven have been excited and happy to have the day of her birth recongized?" Starfire naively questioned.

"I don't know Star, but Grass Stain it was a bad idea, Robin is as usual right." I sighed again at Cyborgs words. I also felt Anger trying to coax me into killing Beastboy. I transported myself behind Beastboy and spoke.

"What did you think you could gain from learning what today is?" I asked him coldly.

"Your happiness?" Beastboy asked more than said. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Rae we did a lot of this for ya! Besides I have a pinyata shaped like Beastboy you know you want to hit it." Cyborg coaxed. It, however, wasn't enough.

"NO" I screamed and everything blew up.

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

"I try to push you all away for your own safety. But all you do is keep coming closer and closer, one day you'll get hurt. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. But you will. That's it I'm leaving for your own safety." I yelled at them, using my emotions, for once, to my advantage. I walked out of the room. Sadly, I was followed out by Robin.

"Come on Rae, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing"

"That's a lie. We have a bond remember? I can tell somethings bothering you. If its the party, I'm sorry. We thought you would have liked it. How is leaving going to keep us safe? You know about medicine and healing the best. Your the strongest on the team. The party was more of a way for us to show you how much we love you, I love you." I thought I heard him mutter at the last part. He, surprisingly, continued. "Please don't leave us Rae, don't leave me." He finished. I pretended to ignore the last few personal lines he said, and kept walking.

"Robin you understand me the best out of everyone. Please let me go. I need to go and remind myself of who I really am. Not the Raven you and the others know. The other side of me will come out eventually and I need to keep it under control." I told him.

"If you let me in I could help you better. But if you don't want to then at least stay. Please." I gave into his pleading.

"Fine I'll stay, but I'm not going to let any of you in." I said as I entered my room and closed the door.

_Everyones got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

In my room I felt my dark side fighting against my lighter side. It hurt like hell. Unfortunately for me the alarm went off and I had to go save the city. We arrived at a factory and saw the last person, that I ever wanted to see. Slade. He taunted us at first, then started attacking. But he didn't aim his attacks on the others, just me. He had my fathers symbol on his mask, which made me dodge with so much more effort and power than usual. Eventually, though I had to teleport away using my soul self. Why did this have to happen? Why this year? Why not the in a few more years?

_So we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me_

_Even with my dark side_

I'm worth just enough on the planet to be able to stand up for myself. I won't let anyone do this. Or help me, I'm the last hope this planet has, and Trigon knows it. I won't lose this fight. After though, will everyone treat me the same? Since in order for this to happen, I have to destroy the planet I have come to know as my home. Will they hate me? Love me? Or be to scared to be near me? It doesn't matter anymore. People deserve a chance at life, instead of having it destroyed.

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_Its hard to know_

_It can become_

Like how a diamond that gives off beauty, Earth is the diamond of this solar system. It the diamond is tainted or stained, it becomes useless. No one here would think that the planet would be destroyed because of a teenage girl.

"Raven!" I heard Robin yell at me in alarm, breaking me from my reverie. I had just enough time to dodge a kick to my stomach. I growled quietly at Slade.

"Give up Raven. You'll only bring more pain upon yourself." Slade told me calmly. Knowing I would hear and possibly listen. To bad that I decided to leave my 'listen to bad guys' ears at home.

"Make me!" I shouted back and teleport to stand by my friends. I stood in front of them, though. Protecting them from his attacks. "Why don't you go back to hell?" I asked as I shouted at him.

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everyones got a darkside_

"Give up!"

"I would rather die!" I can't give up on anyone, anymore. I am doing what I wanted to do. I wasn't letting my dark side interfer with this. My people of Azarah, reminded me who I was. But my friends showed me who I really was, inside and out. I kept fighting him, not letting a single punch hit myself. He suddenly created fire, but didn't aim it at me. He aimed it at my friends, teammates, my family. I quickly teleported in front of them and put a forcefield around us. Before I could attack him again, he grabbed me and gave me my 'message' infront of my friends. When he let go, I fell...into Robins arms. They took me back to the tower for some rest.

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

I woke up on the couch, the others looking over me. Worried. Do they love me? Why else would they care so much? I sat up, wincing slightly at the pain I had inside.

"Can we have an explanation now?"

"I guess. Did you hear the prophecy Slade said?" I asked, they nodded and I began my tragic and sad tale. That's why I'm not a picture perfect I guess. My life story gives away all the pain I've endured. I told them it, never stopping for a second. No one interupted me, for that I was thankful. When I was done, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I refused to let them fall though.

"God I'm sorry Rae," Robin said to me. He rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. I shrugged off his hand, it didn't matter, nothing would change.

"Doesn't matter, nothing will change. Nothing could have been done. Nothing will change. Ever." I muttered. Surprisingly, Cyborg pulled me into a hug. Something I expected not to have happened in my life time...for me.

"True, but we can change your future, Sunshine." He said grinning to me. I made a faint and barely noticeable smile, but a smile none the less.

"How do you propose to do that?" I asked.

"Simple, by kicking your dad's ass all the way the a different galaxy."

"Thanks guys."

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me_

_Even with my dark side_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

~The End Part 1 &2~

I betrayed them. I betrayed my friends. I knocked them out. I gave them my powers. When I was walking to where I was supposed to unleash them though, they came in and tried to stop me. I still proceeded. As soon as I finished chanting, my world went black.

I woke up to where I belonged, I'm where I deserve to be. Hell. I destroyed the world, but gave me powers to my friends so they could save themselves. Imagine my shock when Robin found my nine year old self. I had run away from him, but he still caught me. We both got out of hell only to see my father trying to destroy everyone.

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me_

When we got there we ended up running around dodging Trigon's attacks. However, with every attack Trigon used against us...Robin stayed beside me. Making sure I didn't get hit. One attack, however, finally hit the Titans. I ran over to Robin first to see if was okay. He didn't wake up. Enough was enough. I felt my powers rise within me again. I glared at my 'father' and faught him. I just hope I win and live...or die with Trigon. Either way Trigon won't be alive to see another die.

_Oh_

_Everyones got a darkside_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

~The End Part 3~

The fight was painful and it was finally done. The others would have to be healed of course, but that wouldn't take long. I was currently standing in front of the window to Titans Tower over looking the city. Robin soon came up to me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything just doesn't seem real. I have freedom from my father. I'm not his portal anymore, and I'm free to express my emotions." I answered truthfully.

"That's good though isn't it?"

"Yeah better than I could have imagined."

"Good, so are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?" He inquired.

I sighed, "I should've known I couldn't hide that from you. So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me. Got to hell for me."

"Because Raven, you may not know it but you are the most helpful person I know. From the day you were born people said you were evil. But you ignored them and kept fighting. Sure, you destroyed the world, but you saved it too." He answered looking at me in the eyes...I think.

"Fair enough, so now, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know, Rae." He said nervously.

"Please" I said giving him puppy dog like eyes.

"Fine, I l-l..." instead of saying it though he kissed me. It was sweet, gentle, and loving. As we pulled away I stared at him wide-eyed. "I love you." He said. Those three simple words brought so much warmth to my heart.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him. We stayed like that til we heard.

"About time you two got together. I thought it would take longer. Take care of her, Rob." Cyborg said smiling at us.

"Dude, you saw this coming? I never would have thought that ice queen and workoholic leader would've gotten together." Beastboy shouted.

"I did not know this either friend Beastboy." Starfire said.

"Whatever." Robin and I said together before joining them.

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me_

_Even with my dark side_

The battle for Earth and the universe was over now. Robin and I would also, hopefully, get a happily ever after. My dark side is now gone. Forever.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! I know its been a long time. Trying to get my head straight. Look at my new story 'My Sister's Are Matchmakers' if you like Bakugan. As well as Wlecome To My Life.<p>

I'll try to update sooner. But I also got lots of tests to study for and apply for my high school, and FCATs (Florida County Assessment Tests[For people that don't know]) Wish me luck! But IM on spring break so YAY and new story on the way for Teen Titans...^^ also Im hyper since my bday is in 1 month and 14 days :D Lastly, there will only be one chapter of this story before its complete.

REVIEW!

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
